


sugar gramps

by choimeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beware of shitty grammar, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, High School, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mingyu got problems with money, No its not that heavy actually, Oneshot, Romance, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Vampires, Wonwoo is a hot vampire, enjoy, its supposed to be funny but idk if you will find it funny, mentions of marceline, they're complete strangers turned to friends to lovers but its okay because Wonu is handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimeanie/pseuds/choimeanie
Summary: ☪ meanie oneshotwherein wonwoo is a five hundred year old starving vampire and mingyu is a high school student with financial problems.





	sugar gramps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a meanie oneshot. So it might be a little shitty but it can work.

Monday morning, I was entering school with my best friend Minghao. Minghao is my rich childhood friend that I met in the playground when I was 5 years old. Until now, we are still very close with each other.

"Hey did you bring your lunch today?" Minghao asked.

"Oh Shit, I forgot about that." I've been stressed with our group project lately that I mostly made by myself since my ever so lovely groupmates hardly participates, since the project would not just make itself I decided that I can only rely to myself now. And if I buy my lunch at school my allowance would be cut in half and I would still need it until this week ends.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT SHOULD I DO MINGHAO!??" I looked at Minghao with my puppy eyes on display hoping that right now it would work.

"Ok first of all stop that and fine, your lunch is on me." Minghao sighs.

"YES! YOU ARE AN ANGEL."

"Sometimes I just thought that you befriended me because of my money." Minghao exclaimed.

"You know that ain't true Minghao, I didn't make friendship bracelets for you to accuse me like that." I ranted

"Mingyu your so called 'friendship bracelets' are made out of paper clips you just picked up in our classroom floor."

"Hey at least I worked hard for it and I made it with love." I huffed crossing my arms like a child.

"Okay whatever you say big guy." Minghao said then laughed. Both of us entering the room.

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

_Meanwhile a man dressed in all black with his long hooded coat covering half of his face hidden behind a tree watching the two boys entering the building. He was too focused on the tall boy that he didn't notice he's huge long nails were already puncturing through the tree almost breaking it into half. Another guy that was just passing by tapped him in the shoulder . "Dude what did the poor tree ever do to you to deserve that?" the guy asked. The man just hissed at him then left leaving the guy confused._

♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

"FINALLY WE FINISHED THE PROJECT!" Soonyoung screamed, punching the air.

"You did nothing Soonyoung, you were very busy twerking your butt off on the table tops." I said, irritated.

"But I did cheer you on guys, come on." Soonyoung pouts.

"Is screaming on our ears considered cheering?" My other member, Jihoon, questioned slapping Soonyoung on the back. Soonyoung appeared to be hurt and sobbing like a brat.

"But I just wanted to help." Soonyoung said in a whiny voice.

"Then thank you dumbass." Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"Its getting late, We should go home." I dismissed. Since it's getting dark, everyone agreed.

We bid our goodbyes and separated ours ways. I walked my way home alone since Minghao, finished early with his own project and he needs to get home quick since their was an emergency.

So I'm here walking alone with my two hands inside my pocket, feeling the cold breeze hitting my face and trying not to think about bad thoughts like being kidnapped and taking my organs to sell in the black market or something. I was thinking about rainbows and cute unicorns with sparkles, but I heard something rustling beside me. I whipped my head so hard I think I'm going to break my neck. I saw the bushes moving and I swear to HONG JISOO, I saw something glowing and its red.

Like you see in those horror movies, when those stupid second leads decided to check that out because you know 'curiosity' and they die. But it's different for me, I know where my limits end and right now I just need to run as fast as I can without tripping back home.

A 20 minute walk turned to a 1 minute run and I Kim Mingyu, feels like total shit and I think I'm about to die, well good thing I didn't and I couldn't risk myself being kidnapped because I still need to meet my favourite band yet, like it takes a miracle for that to happen. I'm too broke to even pay the bills to even buy those concert tickets that is the same price as my tuition. Thank heavens with my smart ass and good looks I became a scholar.

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted opening the door. The lights are off. I didn't see mom either.

"Well I guess nobody's home." I shrugged turning the lights on. I danced my way to the kitchen to cook my own dinner. Yes I cook and yes I'm not going to burn our house down. I was about to open the fridge when I notice a yellow sticky note.

❝ _Hey would you please_  
_water my plants tonight_ ❞ -MOM xo

"Who the heck waters their plants at night?" I asked myself confused. "Well, mom only." I mean I can water the plants tomorrow but my mom would annoy me for the rest of my life if I didn't do the task. What if she comes home and I'm still asleep and she finds out I didn't water her plants? I would wake up with my mom lecturing me with my life choices and how I became too lazy because my so called 'bratty' classmates influenced me. I can't even fight back because it would be disrespectful and she won't let me live after that.

Sighing I made my dinner and ate silently. After eating I washed my dishes. I checked the time, [7:33 pm]. I went outside it was quite dark and I'm kind of scared. I attached the hose to the faucet located at the back of our house. Then I turned it on and grabbed the end of the hose to spray it directly to the plants. I wanted it to finish quickly, I still have homework to do and ya boy needs to maintain his scholarship. I was almost finished with my work when I feel someone is breathing on my neck.

I did what I have to do, that means I jabbed my elbow real hard to the person behind me. I heard the person mumble "oh shit." I turned around and quickly put my "don't come near me dickhead or I will perform a 360° kick on you" stance.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" I asked angrily trying not to be obvious that I'm actually terrified. I eyed the culprit from head to toe.

"I'M HERE TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" The man growled then he hissed like a snake after.

***silence***

"Bro are you high?" I burst out laughing, slapping my knee. Man this dude is crazy.

"Wha-"

"Dude why are you dressed like Dracula? twilight was so 2008 and it's in the middle of December. Wake up bro Halloween is over." I pat him in the shoulder earning a flinch.

"No I said I'm-" he still continues.

"The name's Mingyu, what's your name?" I asked putting my hands in my waist.

"What even I'm-"

"Hey answer my question first. You are in my territory and I demand an answer get it kid?" I bite back.

"Ok fine, Wonwoo and I'm older than you think." The man answered.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed.

"Damn it. What is it now?" Wonwoo asked annoyed.

"Are you some type of sugar daddy you know those kinky ones that I have read off the internet?" I asked dramatically covering my mouth.

"NO! what are you even saying? Man kids this days." he says shaking his head.

"Well too bad." The words left my mouth without even thinking. I slapped my mouth shut to prevent any embarrassment that comes out of it.

***crickets***

"Um, don't mind that I was joking haha..." I nervously laughed blushing furiously.

"Oh"

***crickets***

"You know we're having a lot of problems lately with money since my dad died 5 years ago. When you said that your older, I just thought of sugar daddies and why am I even explaining." I rambled.

Wonwoo just looked at me like I have three heads that spits fire.

"Since I'm just spilling my life stories to you, a complete stranger, imma tell you more."

"So Wonwoo, I'm broke okay and I somehow need some help. I was thinking to get a sugar daddy but my mom would kill me if I do. But I read in the web that there are sugar daddies who doesn't need any sexual innuendos from their baby, I heard some pay just to accompany them. So maybe those people can hel-" I was interrupted when

"CAN YOU STOP!? I'M REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW." He was about to lunge at me but I tried to stop him.

"Wow for a human you're really strong." I said out of the blue while struggling.

"It's because I'm not human you moron." He said while clutching to my shoulders pretty hard, I think I just broke a bone.

"You still clinging to that belief?" I managed to laugh even though I am in pain.

"I'll show you then" He opened his mouth and damn those fangs are hella long and sharp perfect for cutting your flesh open. oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH. ITS REAL. VAMPIRES E X I S T S. Crap this would be great if I caught this on camera but in this situation I don't think so. I take it back, I think I'm that stupid character that is the first one to die.

Mom I love you and I already watered all of your plants. Minghao I love you bro, I'm sorry I always let you pay for my food. I closed my eyes ready to face my death. Wow, I guess this is how you feel when your dead, nothing. OH wait, I haven't even felt pain yet. I realized I’m still closing my eyes. I slowly flutter my eyes open.

"Dude what the actual fuck." I said dumbfounded when I saw Wonwoo sucking my shirt. He looked up then blushed. "Actually I don't feed on real human blood. Just the red colour of anything." He said shyly.

"But you said earlier that you want to suck my blood."

"I just wanted to scare you to the point that you would faint then I can just feed on your shirt without any disturbance and just leave." He explained by the time he finished eating wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"That's a horrible plan." I deadpanned

"I know but it works." Wonwoo shrugged.

I look down to my uniform and found out that it was all white.  
I felt tears pooling in my eyes and before I knew it, I'm already crying.

"Holy Fuck, why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Wonwoo started panicking and he checked my body if I'm hurt somewhere.

"My uniform asshole. It's all white now, how am I suppose to go to school tomorrow. My mom would kill me and this uniform is expensive OW-" Wonwoo flicked my forehead.

"You little shit. I thought you were badly hurt"

"Yes I'm hurt and its much worse than physical pain you jerk." I shot back.

"So you still need a sugar daddy?" He suddenly brought up.

"Dude wha-"

"Just so you know, I'm filthy rich and I don't know what to do with my money and I can buy you as many uniforms you would need." He smirked. My jaw dropped.

"Think about it, you get to buy the things you want and on the bright side you have a hot vampire that doesn't feed on real blood as your sugar daddy. Awesome offer right?" For that weird suggestion he's pretty excited.

"That is really tempting but what will I have to do with you?" I asked, interested in the negotiation.

"Easy, you will find me my food then just accompany me." He said

"There would be no rated r things right?"

"If you want to then I guess it could work." He winked. I blushed in response. I was just checking him out now and damn he's one good looking fella.

"Should I trust you? What if you go hungry again then you ravish me?" I questioned.

"Like I said I don't drink on real human blood. Just the colour red and that is kinda kinky." I turned red again

"So Adventure Time ain't joking?" I asked myself confused.

"Yes we are like Marceline, we can't turn into bats like those Dracula movies and we can't float which is quite sad."

"Wait you watch Adventure Time?" I asked surprised.

"Do you have a problem with that? I only watched it because my friend forced me to." He said.

"Is your friend also a vampire? Did you turn him into a vampire?"

"Yes, but we can't turn someone into a vampire. We are born to be a vampire." He explained.

"That's a lot of information to take in but other than that it's really cool."

"So you haven't killed anyone yet?" I asked again

"Of Course not. I'm just a vampire not a murderer." I can sense he was getting annoyed with my interviews so I asked him another question.

"But what's with the outfit? It's like part of the vampire culture or something?"

"What's with all the questions? Do you want someone to help you or not? Do you want a uniform or not? And no it's just my disguise." He was already irritated.

"So much for being a disguise." I snort, he glared at me. "But I'm worried of my mom. What if she thinks that I am involved in some type of drug syndicates because of the money you give to me?" I was already panicking.

"Relax just tell her you have a really nice rich friend that likes to help you plus I don't look like some 50 year old man. So I guess you're safe." He said patting my back.

"Ok Fine. When will we start?"

"Now" he deadpanned.

"What? Whoa dude you're going too fast?" My eyes went big.

"You already done your job so why not start now? And I'm buying you a new uniform. Are the stores still open?"

"Yes the stores closes around 9:30 pm. And it's quarter to nine so we better hurry up before I show up with a white uniform in class." I said already in panic.

"Calm down Mingyu, we'll be there in no time. Where is this store located?" He asked calmly.

"Umm near our school, PL-" Before I knew it Wonwoo held my hand and we are already in front of our school.

"When did you know that this is my school? I never told you that."

"I may or may not have followed you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Dude you are creepy but I'll let that slip because you're handsome." I said pretty much exposing myself but I don't even care anymore.

"So you think I'm handsome?" He teased.

"I mean, have you not seen yourself in the mirror? You have a face of a celebrity." I said

"I know right. I'm not gonna lie I found myself handsome too." He said proud of himself.

"Man you're one confident guy. Care to share?" I smiled.

"What you're getting insecure?" He teased.

"No, not at all. I know I'm handsome." I said trying to flip my short hair.

"That's my confident baby." He beamed.

"So we're on this level of sugar daddiness now? Calling each other nicknames?" I asked still smiling.

"Why not? You're my baby boy now anyways." He said pinching my cheeks. That hurts.

"Stop that, Dad-dee." I said emphasizing the dee.

Wonwoo laughed and pinched my cheeks. Ok this is getting painful. "You're so cute baby boy."

I laugh the fakest laugh I could master. "Ok stop that Wonwoo, you're hurting me." He stopped pinching me, muttered a soft sorry and patting my cheeks.

"So let's start walking, time is running out." I said.

"Okay."

We walked silently on our way to the store. It was awkward and comfortable at the same time. We sometimes would look at each and just smile awkwardly. I was the first one to break the silence when I just laughed out of nowhere.

"Have you gone mad?" He asked worried.

"No. I just remembered that we just met like an hour ago and we're here like we've been friends for years." I sighed wiping a tear in my eye.

"Well I thought you were going crazy for a sec."

"Nah, I'm already a little bit crazy." I laughed again for no reason.

"You know what I like your crazy ass baby boy." He said laughing with me.

"I like you too vampire sugar daddy." I said whilst still laughing.

We both stayed like that for a solid five minutes until I realized something.

"Did we just confess to each other?" I gasped.

"I guess so." Wonwoo just shrugged.

"So is this the part we start kissing or something?" I asked with bewilderment.

"What is this Twilight? We're a better love story than that." Wonwoo held my hand.

"Wow you're so cheesy." I slapped his forearm.

"So are we official now?" Wonwoo asked.

"My mom is super strict and I don't think she can handle me dating even though i'm almost an adult. Maybe just a mutual understanding. No labels yet." I smiled. "Like we just met and i'm still not ready for this type of things too." I laughed." Its so hilarious when earlier you were about to suck my blood which I'm glad you didn't and now we are all lovey dovey."

"Fine by me baby boy." We skipped hand in hand to the store and we asked each other questions to know about each other on the way.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Nonu. How old are you?." I asked out of curiosity.

"Don't get too shocked. I'm about 500 years old." Wonwoo answered.

"Damn. You ain't a sugar daddy. You're a Sugar Great Great Grandpa."

"Shut up baby boy. You know I looked too young and handsome to be a gramps. And that was a horrible joke.” He glared at me.

"I know." I just winked before we entered the store.

__________________ THE END________________

**Author's Note:**

> I know right wtf was that ending. But i hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
